Hitherto, hydrogen-storing alloys of the kinds containing rare earth elements or Zr(Ti) or Mg have been known as materials used for storage, holding and transportation of hydrogen, heat pumps, alkali storage batteries, and so forth. Among these alloys, alloys of Zr(Ti)--Ni, Zr(Ti)--Fe, Zr(Ti)--V and Zr(Ti)--Sn, as well as alloys containing many elements which are based on these alloys with part of elements replaced with other element or with addition of another element, are attracting attention because these alloys are superior in hydrogen storage capacity, reaction speed, hydrogen-dissociating equilibrium pressure, safety in terms of flammability in air, and electrochemical hydrogen storage and release characteristics. More specifically, Zr-containing Lavas-phase alloys (AB.sub.2 type alloy: A and B representing different elements) are suitable for practical use because they can safely store and release large quantity of hydrogen.
In general, this type of hydrogen-storing alloy is produced by a process which utilizes single substance of Zr or V as the starting material. More specifically, the single substance of the metal as one of the starting material is placed at a predetermined atomic ratio in an aluminum crucible or a water-cooled copper crucible and is directly melted to synthesize the hydrogen-storing alloy in the crucible by placing the crucible in a high-frequency induction heating surface, high-temperature resistance heating oven or an arc melting surface.
When single substance of Zr or V is molten as one of the starting materials, the alloy composition tends to deviate from the expected composition due to such reason that such substance in molten state reacts with the metal of the crucible or due to difference in vapor pressure of such substance from those of other elements at high temperature. It is therefore difficult to obtain homogeneous excellent alloy having the aimed composition. In addition, production of single substance of Zr or V requires a complicated refining process so that the prices of such substances are relatively high. Furthermore, handling of such substances has to be conducted with care to ensure safety, because these single substances generate toxic vapors. Thus, from the view points of practicality, economy and safety, it has been desired that no single substance of ZR or V is used in the production of Zr- or V-type alloys.
Hydrogen-storing alloys produced by processes which do not rely upon single substance of Zr or V are practical in view of both characteristics and cost and, hence, are expected to be promising as materials of electrodes of nickel-hydrogen storage batteries.